


A kiss as encouragement

by UndeadRobins



Series: 50 kisses [20]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Bai Yutong just wants his partner to get a little more exercise.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 kisses [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	A kiss as encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of a series of 50 kisses prompts, in which the prompt is now the title.

“Come on, just a few more and you can call it quits.”

Bai Yutong had been horrified at how quickly Zhan Yao lost his breath the last time they chased a suspect, and was determined to make sure his partner didn’t fall behind again. Zhan Yao refused to go to a gym, so Yutong took it upon himself to put together a workout plan. It was nowhere near the levels that Yutong himself would manage, but it was enough to challenge Zhan Yao. They’d been at it for a few weeks now, and Yutong had to admit that Zhan Yao’s endurance was definitely improving.

Getting to see him in shorts and a t-shirt was just an added bonus.

They were almost at the end of the workout, and Zhan Yao’s breathing was becoming more laboured, his hair plastered to his head with sweat. Yutong moved over to kneel on Zhan Yao’s bare feet, giving him a counterweight to make the sit-ups easier. He slid his hands around Zhan Yao’s slim ankles, letting his thumbs softly caress the soft skin there.

“You’re almost done, kitten. Just ten more.”

Zhan Yao glared at him, before tensing his core and sitting up. “You know I hate you right now, don’t you?”

Yutong laughed. Zhan Yao was still sitting up, his face close enough to Yutong that every bead of sweat on his forehead was visible. Yutong breached the gap between them and kissed Zhan Yao gently on the lips, his tongue darting out to taste the saltiness of his skin. Before either of them could enjoy it further, he brought his hand up to Zhan Yao's chest, pushing him back to the floor.

“Nine more to go.”

Zhan Yao took a deep breath and pushed himself up again. This time, he was the one who leaned in for the kiss, except instead of imitating Yutong's soft kiss, he bit hard at Yutong’s bottom lip, before pulling away with a grin. 

Yutong only laughed again. “Eight.”

Zhan Yao swore at him.


End file.
